starpoint_gemini_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorials
This is a tutorial page (under construction) About the ships in Gemini. The ships you are flying are crewed space vessels and capital ships, not fighters, so do not expect to be successful if you are trying to fight like you were piloting a single seat fighter. You are a captain here, and the vessel you are commanding is a multi-thousand ton, complex space ship, which has a huge inertia, multiple turrets and firing arcs, those all needed to be taken into account when you are engage in combat. Basic info # There are hardpoints on each ship. A hardpoint (more formally known as a station or weapon station) is a location on an airframe designed to carry an external or internal load. # There are two different type of hardpoints on each ships: light weapon hardpoint and heavy weapon hardpoint. # There are max four hardpoints for each: 4 light hardpoints and 4 heavy hardpoints. They are called bow, side(2x) and aft hardpoints. # Each hardpoint can contain several turrets (light hardpoints) and one missile launcher/heavy gun (heavy hardpoints). If the turret shows x/4 it can hold more than one (specifically 4) of that weapon. Additional turrets must be purchased through the configure turret menu (on console) if the menu shows 1/4 or 1/2. # Light weapons do not require ammunition - the numbers are there for the turret count, heavy weapons do - the numbers are there for the ammo count. # Every hardpoint has enhancements that can be applied with different effects. Enhancements can increase damage, shield strength, sensor range, number of troops transported at a time, and many other effects. Available enhancements vary widely at different stations and planets. There are 3 primary ways to acquire credits: missions, trading, and capturing ships. - Missions take time, and combat missions have a huge range of enemy ship strength. Science and maintenance missions are simple and can be attempted at level 1. A high level science or maintenance mission is a boon to new players, providing huge rewards. - One of the quickest trade routes to begin with is bringing thrusters from Plymouth Shipyard to Galway station. Thrusters are relatively inexpensive and have a high profit margin. This route will help the "best buy" and "best sell" menus to make more sense. Trading profit also gives experience rewards and is very helpful for leveling up. - Capturing and selling ships is the most profitable method for the time invested and can be done very early on. There are many pages in this wiki on the subject, so this is merely a quick set of tips for the novice player who read them already: # The field Commander perk improves the strength of individual troopers, transporter enhancements improve the effectiveness of the group. Both are recommended for capturing ships. # Viral torpedos are not worth it in the beginning, but the heavy weapon enhancement that gives a chance to kill veterans (enemy troopers) most definitely is. # The grapple beam can be broken by acceleration, and higher class ships are harder to tow. There is also a small chance that the grappler will cause the towed ship to explode, but the ship must be towed to a friendly anchor spot to be useable. # Omega Transport HQ sells a corvette and destroyer that hold relatively high numbers of troopers, making them a great option for the player looking to capture better ships. # Capturing a ship is generally the quickest way to get a better ship, as purchase prices are very high. # Do not forget to turn off manual targeting or your turrets may destroy your prize. # You can flee combat after all your troopers are gone, hire new ones, and find the same enemy with less crew to capture. It is unlikely but it can be done. # Manually save after capture, it is a dangerous flight back to a friendly station to secure your prize! Click here to go back to the main Ships page.